


Kisses Everywhere

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Coulson really likes kissing Daisy's body in a worshipful kind of way.





	Kisses Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy Valentine mini-fest on Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr for the prompt _Kisses anywhere but the mouth_.

He kisses her everywhere but on the mouth: butterfly kisses across her bruised and battered face; firmer kisses down her throat; greedy kisses with light bites and strong sucks on her breasts (he spends ages there, not that she minds in the least); gentle kisses around her belly button and the gunshot scars that remain after he gave her the GH drug; teasing kisses along her thighs and to the backs of her knees.

Then he eases her legs further apart, and stretches out on his front, his rock hard cock tight against his belly, and she moans embarrassingly loudly as he kisses, sucks, and nips at her labia and clit before he begins eating her out in earnest.

“Phil!” she gasps, clutching at his ears since his hair’s not long enough to get a grip on.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t move his mouth from her sex, of course, so his hum of enquiry tickles and adds to the pleasant tingling sensations he’s already inducing with his ministrations.

“You’re killing me,” she tells him, voice raspy with pent up desire.

He chuckles against her flesh, and she moans again. “Good way to go, don’t you reckon?” he asks, lifting his head slightly so his voice isn’t muffled by her flesh.

“I hate you,” she says feebly, and he gives her a big, shit-eating grin, then dives back in, and works her rapidly towards an intensely satisfying orgasm. She thinks he’ll move after that, and that they’ll fuck, but he stays exactly where he is, his hands pinning her thighs in place as he dives back in for a second time.

By the time he finally relents and moves back up her body, settling on his side next to her, she’s had three very intense orgasms, and she feels limp and sated.

“Fuck, Phil,” she mutters, reaching for his leaking cock.

He catches hold of her wrist before she can touch him. “Not yet,” he tells her. 

She gives him a quizzical look. “Are you saying you don’t want to fuck me?” she asks.

“Not just yet,” he says. “This isn’t about me.”

She shakes her head. “How are you even real?”

He smirks a bit, the cocky bastard (for the record, she likes him cocky), and she reaches up and wraps an arm around the back of his neck, pulling his head closer so she can kiss him. She licks the wetness from his chin first, and he groans quietly, then grunts when she shoves him onto his back and straddles his body. Her wet sex is pressed tightly against his rampant erection and she’s going to need him inside her soon, but she’ll admit she doesn’t mind a lot more kissing first. 

Her mouth drifts along his jaw to his ear, nipping at the lobe, then she moves to his throat and sucks on his Adam’s apple, eliciting a groan and a tightening of his left arm around her torso. She rocks her body against his, deliberately and unsubtly, and he groans more loudly this time.

“Daisy.”

“Phil?”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Good way to go, don’t you reckon?” she teases, and he rolls his eyes, then reaches out with his right arm, snagging the pack of condoms from the top of the nightstand.

“Good boy,” she says, smirking as she lifts her hips enough that he can get the condom onto his cock. She sinks down onto him, feeling the stretch as he fills her – a sensation that’s yet to get old, despite the fact they’ve been together for more than a year now.

Once he’s buried to the hilt inside her, she lowers her head and kisses him fully on the mouth, open-mouthed and greedy, and he grunts, then clasps her hips and begins to thrust. 

Afterwards, they sprawl contentedly together, bodies limp and breathing heavy, and Daisy thinks how lucky she is to have Phil Coulson in her life, and in her bed. He presses a light kiss to her shoulder as he moves closer to her and she can’t help smiling at the way he never seems to tire of kissing her, and of treating her body with a sometimes embarrassing reverence.

“Love you,” he whispers against her arm, and she shifts to wrap it around his body, drawing him snugly against her side.

“Love you too,” she whispers back, and kisses his jaw. 

She feels pretty reverent about his body, too, she has to admit: after all, he’s supposed to be dead, twice over – first from Loki’s spear through his heart, and secondly from his deal with Ghost Rider. Nick Fury thwarted Fate the first time, and Daisy thwarted Ghost Rider the second. It’d been that which had brought them together into a more intimate relationship, once she’d gotten over how mad she was at him for bringing her back from the future, of course. (And it hadn’t taken that long for her to stop being mad at him – because he’s Coulson, of course he wouldn’t let her listen to her fears and sacrifice herself. The amount that he believes in her is almost scary, she thinks. But mostly in a good way.)

They snuggle up together properly, and Daisy senses via his vibrations that Phil’s starting to fall asleep. She doesn’t mind – after today’s mission, she can’t begrudge him that – and she feels pretty sleepy herself. 

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
